I Want You to Want Me
by blu-absolute-lova24
Summary: A party. A song. So many memories. One shot. Tristan and Rory, Gilmore Girls/One Tree Hill crossover.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Crossover between One Tree Hill and Gilmore Girls. I mean two of my favourite TV shows put together can't get any better XP. So here's the background info. Same old same old really. TristanLucas cause Tristan's name sounds better. Nathan is with Haley who had Jamie) and Nate is best friends with Rory, of course. Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Rory are best friends also. So yeah! One shot. Inspired by John Tucker Must Die. ) Hope you like it.

"So where's lover boy?" the person asked sliding into the booth next to her.

"He's coming. He had to drop Jamie off at Karen's." the brunette girl answered smiling.

"Ah his little basketball get together with his nephew." A blonde girl joined the group.

"Hey Peyt. Yeah it's their little get together today. I dropped off their lunch at Rivercourt today and is it just me or is Jamie getting bigger?" Rory asked the other two.

"Nope it true. I don't know what tutor girl feeds him." Peyton said.

"And he's only 5," Brooke exclaimed. "Such a cutie, really."

"Just like his godmother," Haley told her, sliding into the booth next to Peyton.

"Well of course," Brooke grinned.

"What are you doing here Tutor Girl? It's your night together with Nate!" Rory asked.

"Yeah go dance with your hubbie," Brooke suggested tilting her head towards the dance floor crowded with people.

"I've been dancing with him for two hours Brooke," Haley pointed out. "My feet kills!"

"I think it's only Brooke here that can last up to 5 hours on the dance floor, grinding every singles guy at the party," Peyton winked at Brooke.

"Love you too P.Sawyer," Brooke stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna say hi to Nate and ask him where his brother is kay?" Rory asked.

"Yeah yeah. Shoo!" Haley said pushing her towards Nathan's direction. Rory winked at her friends and blew them a kiss. She started walking towards the group of guys near the bar.

"Hello boys," Rory greeted.

"Rory!" Tim greeted enthusiastically. "So enjoying my party?"

"Always Tim.," Rory grinned. "I'm gonna steal my best friend for awhile." She told them dragging Nathan away from the crew.

"Go ahead we don't really want him here anyways," Skills told her.

"Thanks guys." Nathan said sarcastically putting his arms around Rory and leading her towards the couch at the far corner.

"What's up Ror?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing really, haven't hung out with you in awhile." Rory said pouting.

"Yeah I know. Raising a kid is hard work you know," Nathan sighed. "Really grateful you take him in on Fridays."

"It's fine really. I adore Jamie." Rory smiled

"I know me and my wife do good work," Nathan said laughing.

Rory smacked him on the arm. "Hey Nate, where's that brother of yours? Haven't seen him around. He told me he was comi-"

"Hey everyone, hope you're enjoying the party. Special thanks to Tim for setting it up," Mouth said gesturing his hand towards the host. "Now we're going to have a special performance by someone we all know and love, Tristan Scott!"

Rory gaped. "Oh my God," she said as Tristan got on stage with his guitar followed by Skills going towards the drums.

"I've gotta go Ror," Nathan told her smirking at her reaction.

Rory slapped Nathan hard at the back of his head. "You KNEW about this yet you didn't TELL me?" she silently screamed at him.

"Couldn't ruin the surprise," he said making his way towards the stage.

Rory made her way back to the girls' table. "I can't watch this."

Brooke laughed, "It's okay babe. He's going to sound good." Rory shook her head and looked up and caught Tristan's eyes. He gave her one of his trademark smirks.

"Ladies and Gents, this song is dedicated to my amazing girlfriend." Tristan stated causing Rory to sink lower into her seat in embarrassment. The girls laughed.

"Awh that's so cute. Don't be embarrassed Ror," Haley told her. Then the music started to play causing the three girls to laugh even more.

"Oh my God! He couldn't pick a better song!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Let's dance!" Brooke said grabbing Rory's hands.

"No!"

"Yes!" Brooke dragged her towards the dance floor. Rory gave Peyton and Haley a death glare.

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.

Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?

_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

"Doesn't it bring so many memories?" Brooke asked her

**Flashback**

_It was 5 years ago. During Tree Hill Raven's final game that decides whether they go to the state championships or not. Rory, Peyton and Brooke was standing at the sidelines cheering for their team. Haley was also there cheering, substituting for a cheerleader that had a sprained ankle._

"_He likes you Ror," Brooke insisted._

"_Does not"_

"_Does too"_

"_Does not"_

"_Does too"_

"_Can we stop being childish here?" Peyton said gesturing towards the game before them. Haley just laughs. "At least admit that you like him," Haley said_

"_We all know you do darling. It's the blond hair, those gorgeous blue eyes, th-" Brooke listed off._

"_I don't like him,"_

"_So if he asks you out, you're saying no?" Peyton asked raising her eyebrows._

_Rory was speechless. And the game continued on. It was 24 seconds in the fourth quarter, and the Ravens were behind by 2 points. Nathan threw the ball towards Tristan, which he lead towards the cheerleader sidelines. Rory gasped when Tristan looked her straight in the eye and started to sing. _

"_I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me"_

"_Tristan?! What are you doing?" Rory hissed. "There is 20 seconds left. You have to shoot."_

"_Not until you agree to go out with me tonight."_

"_What? Tristan!"_

"_Tristan! Shoot the ball!" the coach yelled._

_10_

_9_

_8_

_Tristan looked at her grinning. "So what do you say?"_

_Rory gasped. "If it'll make you shoot then yes," she agreed hurriedly_

_5_

_4_

_Tristan grinned and shot the ball._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_0_

"_AND RAVENS WIN THE GAME!!!!! THEY"RE OFF TO THE CHAMPIONSHIPS!!!!!!"_

_Tristan smirked and went up to Rory. "I'll pick you up at 7."_

**End of Flashback**

"So many memories," Rory agreed as the song ended and she went up to meet her boyfriend.

"So?" Tristan asked her. All he received was a smack on the arm. "Hey woman! That hurt!"

"Why did you do that?" Rory asked.

Tristan grinned, "Never got to finish the song babe."

Rory groaned. "You know you're so embarrassing at times."

"I know yet you still love me." Tristan said giving her a peck on the lips.

"I don't know why," she said shaking her head. Tristan laughed and dragged her towards the bar.

_I want you to want me_

A/N: Read and Review!


	2. AN

Hello all my lovely readers. Thanks so much for the reviews. Totally glad you liked the story. Sadly, the story is meant for a one-shot so, I've decided not to do a sequel to the story. BUT… there is always a but

I've decided that writing a Gilmore Girls and One Tree Hill Crossover is actually really fun. So I've come to the conclusion that I will be writing a new story…soon I hope. As soon as I get one of my other story finished. Most of the story about OTH/GG crossover is usually Tristan going away to military school then end up in Tree Hill or Tristan is actually Lucas. No matter how good some of those stories are, I wanted to do something different. But I need to know if YOU will want to read it if I write this story.

Story name: Undecided…I have a problem with titles I came up with

Exchange

Similar Faces, Different People

Plot: If you watched the Holiday, the movie with Jude Law and Cameron Diaz, this story will be based on that. Basically its before Tristan being shipped off to military school. Rory has had it with Dean and really she hates Chilton, except the 3 girls. She decided to do an exchange program to Tree Hill, North Carolina with none other than Brooke Davis. The story of how, different unexpected relationships starts. Rory/Lucas, Brook/Tristan.

Tell me what you think)


End file.
